


Those Damn Balls

by Gallavichbrokeme



Series: What Should Have Been [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 3x06 rewrite, AU, M/M, Sexual Content, walked in on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 21:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12734619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichbrokeme/pseuds/Gallavichbrokeme
Summary: What if terry wasn’t homophobic and actually cared for his kids.





	Those Damn Balls

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing a fic so I hope it’s good and y’all like it.

Ian examined the beads, “How’s that fun for me?” He asked with a smile, throwing the beads. 

Mickey rises up to Ian’s ear, “Trust me it’ll be fun,” Then bent over picking up the Ben Wa beads, giving Ian a good view of his ass. He turned his head watching Ian stare at him, smirking at him. 

“Okay, okay if you say so,” Ian said taking the beads from him, “get on the damn couch,” he guided Mickey down and got on top of him, in between his legs. One hand on his thigh and the other on his cheek, kissing him deeply. 

He reached for the bottle of lube, opening it to cover his fingers to check if Mickey was still stretched from the long night. As a finger slipped in Mickey let out a moan, the feeling of Ian moving his finger in and out, fucking him then adding a second finger. “Fuck,” Mickey moaned when Ian hit the right spot, streching and rubbing his fingers inside him. “I’m fucking good just put the damn things in me already,” Ian chuckled at Mickey eagerness and kissed down his body.

Ian reached for the beads slicking up the first bead and moved it against Mickey’s rim. Pushing it in, he looked as pleasure crossed his lovers face. Then back down to see his ass swallow the bead. Mickey groaned at the feeling, “fucking more please,” he told the redhead. Covering another two in lube Ian began to push the second bead inside Mickey. He whimpered as he felt the first ball move in deeper, “ohh shit Ian,” Ian then moved the third bead inside the moaning boy under him. 

“That feel good Mick?” Ian asked the older boy. Ian left kisses all over Mickey’s stomach and thighs, sucking a purple mark on his hip. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck hmMmm,” Mickey let out a loud moan as the forth bead settled inside him, then the front door opened. Terry walked in and stopping to stare at the boys on the couch with wide eyes. 

“WHAT THE FUCK!?” Terry screamed covering his eyes. “Damnit Mickey you can’t do that shit in your own room.” 

Mickey and Ian froze, looking at each other not knowing what to do. Then tried to cover themselves, “fucking take them out,” Mickey whispered to Ian. He looked at him when terry walked to the kitchen to grab a beer. Ian, scared and nervous, was not thinking and pulled them out with one yank. Four beads moving out of Mickey quickly, causing him to let out a load moan feeling pleasure and slight pain that sent him over the edge. Hand squeezing Ian’s bicep, back arching, eyes rolling back Mickey came dirtying his stomach and chest, “Oh fuck baby,” Ian’s eyes were glued to Mickey unable to look away. The sight would have been enough for Ian to come, spilling on the couch, he moved up Mickey giving him a deep kiss mostly teeth and tongue.

Terry walked back in to the living room and saw the boys making out, “ The hell did I say.” 

The boys broke apart, “Sorry pop,” and moved to get up when the beads fell off the couch onto the floor. 

“You shoving fucking balls up your ass again?” Terry asked causing Mickey to turn red, remembering an awkward time where he thought he was home alone, only to have his dad barge in while he was bent over putting a bead inside himself. “Get them so I can watch the damn game. And go put fucking clothes on.”

As Ian helped Mickey up he could see Terry glaring at him out of the corner of his eye. He quickly grabbed the beads and both of their boxers, handed Mickey his and walked towards his room. “Ahhh well what did he mean by ‘again?’” He asked Mickey with raised eyebrows once inside Mickey’s room.

Mickey went red again, “Fuck you,” he said flipping Ian off.

The redhead pulled his smaller boyfriend against his body, placing a kisses on his neck and moving his hands down to squeeze Mickey’s ass. The bedroom door swung open and Ian jumped away from Mickey seeing Terry once again. “You hurt my son and I’ll have your balls, boy,” he said viciously pointing at Ian junk, looking him up and down. 

The young boy went pale and nodded eagerly, “Yes, sir I understand.” Once Mickey’s father left closing the door behind him, Mickey couldn’t hold in his laugh anymore.

“Fuck you, man. Your dad could kill and take my balls, and I know you love my balls,” Ian told Mickey. 

“I do not love your balls,” Mickey said face looking unamused.

“Oh no. You sure about that,” Ian looked at Mickey cocking an eyebrow. He then grabbed Mickey’s waist throwing him on the bed and jumping on him. They were both laughing and soon moved on to finish what they started earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to help me cope with the bullshit that is shameless now.


End file.
